Caught in the act
by phantom-anime-freak
Summary: Waking up with a cute guy is great. What's not so great is having a overprotective father holding the guy's pants! R&R! One-shot.


This is my first one-shot. I repeat one shot!

Disclamer: Don't own YYH. If i did would i be writting this story?

The bright sun shone brightly through the window of the pale yellow room. The sunbeams awoke a sleepy chocolate-eyed girl from her slumber. She sat up rubbing some goop from her eyes brushing back some strands of shoulder length raven black hair.

"Mornin' Kunie." A gruff male voice greeted from beside her. The girl's expression went blank as she leapt out of her bed, the strange man sitting up giving a loud yawn.

"Oh it's just you Haruki." Kunie sighed not feeling quite as embarrassed to be wearing her pink undergarments in front of him. Haruki gave a sheepish perverted smile looking over Kunie's figure, his ruby eyes sparkling. "Get over yourself." She sighed tossing a white pillow at his black spiky head.

"Hey you have to admit last night was fun." He remarked getting out of the white sheets. "Boy do I love study nights!" He cheered sarcastically, only to get a laugh from Kunie's direction.

"Nice boxers!" she giggled pointing at his black boxers with little kittens adoring them. "I'd never think that the great Haruki ruler of the darkness flame would like kittens!" She ranted chuckling loudly.

"Hey these boxers don't mean a thing!" Haruki defended, "so what if I like kittens." He muttered looking downward. The loud banging on the oak door interrupted their laughter.

"Kunie is there something wrong in there?" A male voice called from the outside. Sweat drops went down both the teenagers' heads as the worst thing that could possibly happen, happened.

"No daddy!" Kunie quipped cheerily.

"Well you need to get dressed for school." He informed, "are you sure your alright princess?"

"Yep." Kunie lied, looking to see Haruki looking around frantically. "What the hell are you doing?" She whispered.

"I'm looking for my pants." Haruki answered quietly only to find them right at the oak door Kunie's father was at; his faded black jeans. He quickly tips toed over to the door to grab his pantaloons when suddenly the door opened. Sweat dripped form his face as Kunie's father walked in carrying his pants.

Yusuke Urameshi was holding a pair of faded black jeans, obviously not his daughters. His matured face looks over to his daughter's sweet innocent one in question.

"Kunie what are these?" He asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Pants." She answered dumbly, and keeping a quick eye on Haruki who was right behind her father, shirtless and pantsless. "Is there a problem daddy?"

"Yea is they're a reason there is a pair of boys' jeans in your room?" He posed shaking the garments in his hands.

"Are you sure there not yours?" She asked cutely. Yusuke looked over the pants, although he didn't want to admit it but it has been a long time since he's worn a pair of teenager jeans.

"I'm sure. Kunie is there something you want to tell me?" He questioned again narrowing his eyes. Haruki was inching his way out the door while Kunie kept her father busy.

"Uh…." A huge sweat drop as Haruki finally exited her room, "Mom! Dad's in my room when I'm not dressed again!" Yusuke dropped the piece of interrogation on the floor where he found them as the shrill angry voice of his wife came to his ears.

"Yusuke Urameshi! You pervert get out of Kunie's room until she's dressed!" Keiko screamed from the kitchen.

"What!" Yusuke exclaimed caught totally by surprise. "But… I was…Kunie…" He looked back at his daughter, a scowl on his face. "We'll talk about this later young lady." He responded walking out of the room.

Haruki sighed happily exited the Urameshi household out of their bathroom window, the bathroom was continentally placed right across from Kunie's room.

"I can't believe I have to run back home in my boxers." Haruki sighed blushing a bright red. Luckily for him he inherited his father's inhuman speed making his run back home a snap. He leapt into the window of a mauve room smirking in triumph.

"How many times are you going to run around naked Haruki?" A female voice moaned pulling her scarlet hair into a high ponytail. "The one time my father let's your family stay over and you have to cause trouble." She turned around glaring at him with lavender eyes, smoothing out the wrinkles in her red schoolgirl uniform.

"Heh, my father and godfather are not going to find out about this. I got passed Kunie's dad and you know his place in the rankings." Haruki cockily explained. "It's going to be when hell freezes over if I get caught in the act!" He laughed loudly opening her white door to come face to face with his father and his godfather.

"You are in deep trouble." Hiei sniped glowering deeply at his flesh and blood; Kurama's glare just as bad.

"Hell just froze over." The redheaded girl grinned from her bed.

READ AND REVIEW. Plwease...


End file.
